


#11 Aurora Fashions

by HanHan_Solo156



Series: Hanhan’s Rammstein short stories [11]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Costume renting, Halloween party planning, M/M, October challenge, Short Story, Slight Eyes Wide Shut vibes, Weird costume rental shop, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: Paul is displeased about Richard’s decision not having a Halloween costume, but he has to change his mind when they come across an eerie costume rental shop named Aurora Fashions. The owner convinces them not only to rent costumes but for something else as well.





	#11 Aurora Fashions

_The prompt: The character didn’t plan on any costume for Halloween this year, but their best friend/partner wants to go shopping for the perfect costumes, perhaps even as a themed pair._

* * *

“For the millionth time, Paulchen: I’m not gonna have a costume for Flake’s stupid Halloween party. End of discussion.”

“C’mon Reesh, why you always have to be so boring!”

“I just think that the whole concept of Halloween is a waste of time and money. It’s not even our own culture!”

Paul stopped at his place and came in front of his boyfriend, blocking his way while they were walking in the streets at midnight.

Richard sighed. “What is it now?” _Don’t tell me his starting drama-queening over Halloween…_

“If you are not interested in the party, at least you could have a costume to make me happy.”

“Why would it make you so happy? We could do something else together.”

“Just because it would.”

“And what if I disagree with you?”

His eyes gleaming in mischief, Paul announced: “Very well, no sex for six months then. It’s either that or you will have a costume. End of discussion.”

Richard’s eyes widened from disbelief - his boyfriend had hit a sensitive spot now. “W-whaaat?” That’s unfair, our sex life doesn’t have anything to do with Halloween!”

“You have your own terms, I have mine,” Paul said and laughed when he started walking again.

_I love you, but how can you still be so pain in the ass…_ "Okay, okay, but where can we get costumes then?”

“Keep your eyes open and the solution will come. You’re always so restricted, mein Liebling.”

They kept walking towards home, now in silence. Richard tried his best to come up with the easiest costume possible. If Paul was serious, he had to have at least something planned. Even thinking about having a celibate for the next six months scared the shit out of him. If he’d come naked to Flake’s party would that be counted as a costume?

They turned to a side alley and stopped when they saw a colorful flashing neon-light sign which was completely out of place in the dark night.

**AURORA FASHIONS COSTUME RENTAL** \- COME FOR WHAT YOU LOVE AND DISCOVER SOME MORE!

“See, what I just told you. Let’s go in.” Paul didn’t seem to be bothered at all about why on earth a costume rental shop was still open at midnight on the weekend. It made Richard uneasy, but because of Paul’s unfair terms, the only choice he had was to follow him meekly.

When they stepped in they were welcomed by a man who looked like a wizard with his long white hair, beard, and a crooked nose. “Ah, good evening gentlemen and my warmest welcomes!”

The guy came closer to greet them by hand. Even though he was acting friendly Richard had an instinct that there was something fishy going on in here.

“How may I serve you tonight, gentlemen?”

“We need costumes for me and my boyfriend here,” Paul answered. “And we want them to match.”

When Richard heard what Paul had just said, he immediately hissed: “Hey, what is this, if I remember correctly, we didn’t talk anything about ‘matching costumes’ earlier.”

“Honey, just trust me,” Paul said and continued whispering: “Or you know what will happen.”

Richard gritted his teeth and gave in - it was useless to argue now. He was under Paul’s command.

The owner clapped his hands and exclaimed: “Ah, that’s a perfect plan! Follow me, I’m sure we’ll find something that pleases both of you, my friends.”

They were shown all kinds of costumes - the place seemed to have an endless selection of pirates, medieval warriors, Star Wars characters, animal overalls and even an “adults only”-section: basically, anything one could imagine. Richard thanked god when the adult department didn’t catch Paul’s interest - in the worst scenario, his boyfriend would have forced him to dress up as a sexy nurse or something as horrifying to get his juicy revenge.

Surprisingly though, nothing seemed to please Paul. He was searching for something that would immediately make him feel that this is _it_ and hadn’t found it yet - maybe this wasn’t a good idea in the end. He didn’t want to admit to Richard that he had been wrong.

But the owner remained stubborn and didn’t want to lose his customers - they seemed dumb enough to ask for an extra fee for the rental. His tactic was to act friendly and eventually, almost force them to buy at least something. “So, may I ask where is this party of yours?”

_It’s not your business, you freaking Saruman doppelganger,_ Richard almost yelled at the slimy man, but Paul was luckily faster. “It’s at our friend’s place, just a small gathering with our best buddies.”

“Ah, I see, I see…” The owner turned to Richard and scrutinized him with his dark eyes. “I can see that not everyone is satisfied with this party of yours.”

“Yeah, my Richard here is boring and doesn’t like Halloween,” Paul said before his boyfriend had any chance to answer. He felt like being a little kid amongst adults who were ignoring his opinions completely.

The owner came close to both of them and whispered: “Just between me and you, gentlemen, I know a party which might interest you both.”

“Yes, of course, we are in, tell us more!”

The slimy guy nodded and asked them to follow him to the backroom. “I’ll show you special costumes for that party.”

“I hate you,” Richard whispered and Paul had a hard time to hide his giggling anymore.

When they were in the cramped backroom, the Saruman lookalike pulled out two costumes from a coat rack: two matching black cloaks with huge hoods and two masks - they would be unrecognizable wearing these. “These, my friends, will be a success!”

Richard had to admit that the costumes were actually cool. He was now only worried about the price, but he knew it very well that there was no backing up anymore. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. “Okay, we’ll take them.”

On the counter, when they were just about to leave, the eerie owner still had something for them. “Oh, I forgot to tell you one thing, gentlemen.” He licked his lips and dug something out from his pocket: a business card. “You’ll need a password to enter the party.”

Now, Richard finally had a chance to ask something. “What on earth is this party if you need a password to enter?” In his opinion, it sounded ominous.

The owner leaned closer to Richard - he had to back up because of the horrible stink of cheap perfume and garlic the twisted man was emitting. “Oh, you will see, my friend…but I can assure you, it’s a party you will never forget. Perfect place for elegant men like you.”

When he got the paper piece from the disgusting man, Richard was confused. “The password is…your company’s name?”

“Of course not, my friend. Look behind it.”

Richard turned the paper and saw the text, written with neat handwriting.

_Exmustamus_

_Cruchifixus_

_Murisuri_

_Extraspection_

“What the hell does this gibberish mean?”

“You will see, you will see…have patience, my friend.” The owner escorted them towards the door. “A taxi will pick you up at 7 pm tomorrow. Be ready and enjoy!” he said and winked.


End file.
